No Running
by Annhilfan13
Summary: A/U When they made the post-it Meredith and Derek where signing their life toguether, but now seven years into the future, it may not be as easy, the have to manage thair work, the life of their little kid Michael and being husband and wife.
1. Chapter 1

"It is a beautiful morning here at Seattle City, I hope everyone is enjoying their day so far" the voice came from the radio that was on the night stand next to the bed, a still made bed; it had minor wrinkles and a motionless but feminine body on top of the sheets and blankets.

"Mommy……Mommy…..Wake Up!"

"Mom I'm going to be late, and I it's not what I want to be on my first day at school!" the little boy cried out to his mother.

He was a very sweet boy, about six years old and he really resembled his dad. He had perfect hair, dark and gorgeous blue eyes, but he also looked like his mom, really fair skin, a cute nose and good teeth.

"Mom!" he continued without apparent response for the woman in the bed.

"Come on mom!"

The woman in the bed woke up and in less than two seconds was out of bed.

"I'm awake! I'm awake! What is it, honey?" the woman named Meredith replied a little startled for having woken up so suddenly.

"Mom why are you still wearing yesterday's clothes? And where is dad?" the little kid asked.

"Your dad had a very important surgery yesterday and I guess he couldn't make it home……" she trailed of thinking about the past night.

She remembered arriving home from the hospital, she had been with her husband on an emergency craniotomy, then he had to go resolve some administrative stuff but he told her to go home, she did so but when she arrived Michael, her son, was already sleeping in his bed.

She didn't really care and woke him up to say hi, after telling him a bed time story she decided to wait for her husband watching TV in the bed and that was it, the next thing she knew it was already morning and she was alone, probably her husband was still in surgery or something.

"Mom? Are you alright?" Michael asked.

"Yes, sweetie, I'm fine, but you are not because you will be late" she responded

"I know." He answered while her mom went to the bathroom to arrange her hair and wash her teeth.

"Let's go" Meredith said. Taking her little boy downstairs, "you will need something to eat at school." she said while entering the kitchen.

"I already have something; Glenda prepared my lunch box last night." Michael said while showing his already holding a lunchbox hand.

"Right, Glenda. Well then let's go" Meredith said as she grabbed the keys to her SUV.


	2. Chapter 2

Five minutes into the freeway, Meredith was tuning the radio trying to find a decent radio station to listen.

"Mom?" Michael asked.

"Yes, Mike, what is it?" Meredith asked, taking a look in the rearview mirror, her son was staring at his hands like he had something difficult to say.

"Mmmm…..I just" he stammered not sure he wanted to say what was on his mind.

"What's wrong? You can say anything to me. I'm your mom." whoa that felt hard to acknowledge out loud, even after six years.

"Are you going to the hospital today?"Michael asked resilient.

"Why? You don't want me to go?"

"No, it's not that, is just that it is my first day at school, and everyone else gets picked up by their moms and dads except for me."He answered putting, wanting his mom.

"Actually, I am not, I don't have to go to the hospital until tomorrow, we we can do something together, okay?" Meredith replied wondering whether her son often felt abandoned by them due to their busy careers.

"Really?" the kid asked not really being able to wrap his mind around his mothers answer.

"Yes, actually, if you don't mind the crappy food, we can go visit your dad at the hospital."

"Yes that would be great!" Michael replied excitedly, he was really looking forward to it.

The rest of the way to the Private school which Michael attended went really quiet, Meredith kept wondering about her husband and her son, while Michael was just really happy he got to be with mom and dad.


	3. Chapter 3

After dropping her son at school, Meredith decided to go home and get a shower before visiting her husband at the hospital.

She arrived home, parked her car in the driveway and decided to look for her keys inside her purse. They were nowhere to be found so she figured she must have left them inside the house.

She got out of the car, praying that Glenda had already arrived so that she could open the door for her.

She knocked the door and nothing; there was no answer so she decided to wait for her sitting in the stairs.

_We really need to buy a outdoor chair because the stairs are seriously not comfortable _she thought. _Really how long can Glenda last. _Meredith thought looking at her watch; it was just 9:15 but she knew that probably her nanny/maid was going to arrive until 10 or 11 so she decided to go to the hospital and find Derek.

* * *

She arrived at Seattle Grace in less than 10 minutes, this house they had to move in since their little one was born was much closer to the hospital than their three story mansion in the woods, this did not really mean they preferred it.

She got out of the car wondering what everyone was going to think of her being here in the same clothes as yesterday, but honestly she just did not care. She knew that Cristina was not going to be there because she had the same shifts as her and they were not due until the following day, but perhaps Owen, Christina's husband, would be somewhere around in surgery.

She decided that the best thing to do was go to Derek's office, but in the way she passed through the board and decided to take a look.

EMERGENCY BLEED REPAIR PATIENT: ROBERTS, JOHN SURGEON: SHEPERD, D. HUNT, O.

_So much for seeing Derek or Hunt._ Meredith thought

With all the things that happened in the morning Meredith forgot to eat something, she now remembered because her stomach was really growling.

She changed direction and decided to go eat something at the cafeteria and wait for Derek.


	4. Chapter 4

Meredith picked up a tuna salad and some orange juice from the deli, and sat down in a table really far from the entrance.

She ate her meal peacefully figuring it would take a long time for Derek to finish his surgery, and she started to think about her day and her life.

It was really hard for her to really get herself now, it wasn't that long ago that she was just a resident, she had a boyfriend and a lot of friends and problems, but her life was quite easy, just surgeries and the hospital, but then she got married.

Well, not really married but sort of married, and then she got legally married, that was a really huge step, she did not hesitate to take it because she really loved Derek but the truth is that she never really got used to it.

She had decided not to change her last name, because that seemed weird and so not for her and she was really happy Derek understood without asking.

But then, just a month after her legal wedding she had found out she was pregnant. She couldn't even say it out loud for the first months; it really meant taking a big step. Gradually with time she had gotten used to it or at least that was what everyone thought, but the truth was that she still couldn't conceive herself as a mother.

The day that Michael was born was the beginning of her new life, she was now a mother, but even though she was totally freaked out about it, she learned to love her little kid.

It hadn't really been a problem to choose their son's name, since Meredith did not have any family to honor; Derek decided that he wanted to put him his father's name. He even told Meredith he did not mind little Michael having two last names but that he wouldn't like his last name to be forgotten, so he ended up being a Grey-Sheperd.

Meredith was still depth in thought when Derek entered the cafeteria and hugged her from behind her chair.

"Hi, honey, what are you doing here?" he asked

"Oh! Hey, I was just waiting for you, how did you know I was here?"

"I didn`t, but I decided to come take a look, just in case. What are you thinking about?" Derek wondered, seeing that really concerned expression on Meredith's face.

"Michael, I took him to school this morning and he was really sad, because he thought that we weren't going to be there for him in the afternoon" Meredith replied.

"Oh, he really feels it, doesn't he? Our absence."Derek said, concerned that they may not be there for him.

"Yes, I know. And it worries me Derek; I mean what if we just really shouldn't have had him."

"No, don't ever say that, we love him and he knows it" Derek comforted Meredith.

"I know, but the last thing I want is to be like my mom, you know how she was, I just grew up with no one and I am really scared that can happen to our son."

"It will not, we will find time to spend with him, maybe even bring him here sometimes or something, he will be fine, I promise." Derek said as he leaned forward to kiss Mer........

"Dr. Grey?" a young, short, dark haired woman, asked.

Meredith slightly annoyed to be interrupted in her moment turned around and said, "Yes? Harrison, What is it?"

"I am terribly sorry to interrupt you Dr. Grey, but Dr. Nelson told me that he was going to attempt to remove a tumor from the spine of Mr. Johnes, your patient."

"But, the tumor is nearly inoperable, Dr. Sheperd didnt give it a try."

"Yeah, well I rather come here with you, so I gave it to Nelson, the tumor is nearly inoperable, he is nearle the best." Derek interrupted.

"Oh, love yourself much," she giggled "Anyway, Im not On Call, I already did my 30 hour shidt and I have to go pick my son up in two hours, I really can not" Meredith explained to the really quiet intern.

"I understant, I'll tell Nelson that" and the young intern left the room without asking more questions.

"And now, Dr. Grey, do you mind taking your extremely handsome and successful husband home?"

"Oh, come on, I am as tired as you are so it is your turn to drive."


	5. Chapter 5

"So……Don't you want to join me……or are you too tired?" Derek called out from the bathroom shower.

"Oh, come on, we have like 20 minutes or we are going to be late to pick up Mickey, besides your seduction techniques have seriously declined" Meredith replied jokingly while she chose some clean clothes and walked to the bathroom.

"Well, you are really going to skip this chance. Dr. Grey…." Derek played changing his tone to a more seductive kind of whisper.

"Shut Up" Meredith replied getting in the shower.

* * *

Michael's class had ended 15 minutes ago; he was still with a couple of friends talking outside of his school, while he waited for his mother.

"So, your parents are really doctors?" a little boy named David asked

"No, they are surgeons, which is like a doctor but better, they get to cut people open" Michael responded excitedly.

"That sounds creepy, well I have to go, I guess I'll see you tomorrow Mike!" said David running towards a van where his mother awaited.

Michael, now alone, decided to go sit by a bench in the entrance of the school, he was wondering what was taking his mother so long or if she was really coming.

"Michael, they haven't come for you yet?" Michael's teacher asked.

"No, Miss Sunny, my mom promised she would come and pick me up."

"Oh, I see, your parents must be working, right?"

"Mom said she did not have to go to the hospital today, but I don't know, maybe she won't come after all."

"I'm sure she will, Michael" the teacher answered as a really nice, recently polished, black SUV parked in front of the school, and Meredith got down.

"Mommy! You Came" Michael shouted, running to his mother's arms.

"Of course honey, sorry I'm late, but I got you a surprise"

"Really?"

"Go check in the car" Meredith said.

"Mrs. Shepherd?" Michael's teacher asked.

"I'm sorry, what?" Meredith asked, really startled. _Mrs. Shepherd, what the hell?_

"You are Michael's mother, right?"

"Yes, Dr. Grey." _And I insist Grey! Not Mrs. Shepherd_ Meredith thought.

"Right, I was just concerned you took long to come pick up Michael, he was wondering if you would really come." The teacher said to Meredith.

"Well, I'm here, aren't I. I'm sorry, who are you?"

"Oh, I'm Miss Sunny, Michael's teacher, sorry."

"Nice to meet you Miss Sunny, now if you excuse me, my husband and I have to get our son something to eat." Meredith said, walking towards the car, where Michael was with his father really happy.

"Yeah, of course." Miss Sunny replied.


	6. Chapter 6

"So, how was school today?" Meredith asked, while Derek drove towards the freeway.

"It was really good, Miss Sunny taught us the solar system, we have to do a project."Michael began telling, "It's about the planets and the stars; she said we could get help from our parents. Will you help me, mom?"

"Um," she began telling Michael while looking at her husband, "Yeah, I guess, we can try and do it in the weekend, is that alright?"

"That's great!" Michael exclaimed happily, "So, that means you don't have to work this weekend?"

"Well now I do, don't I? With that project of yours. Look honey, the thing is I do have to work on the weekend but I will be here on Sunday…….afternoon."

"And dad, does he have to work too?" Michael said, a little bit sad.

"I will try and be here as fast as I can but I do have my shift, you know what? What if you come with me to the hospital, you can play in my office and we'll come with you between surgeries and rounds, okay?" Derek offered to his son, as he looked over to his wife that looked sad.

"Yeah, I guess"

"Well, what do you want to do today, you have us all to yourself today, little man" Derek said.

"Can we just go home; we could watch a movie and order pizza!" Michael said excitedly.

"Yeah, sure, if that is what you want."Meredith said, "Come here" she continued, pulling Michael to her lap, hugging him.

* * *

It was night time now, they had watched 2 movies with Michael before putting him to bed, he had been happier the rest of the afternoon. Meredith and Derek were seriously tired because thay had not slept in over 48 hours. They were now in their pj's, cuddling in the bed.

"I'm so exhausted, I could sleep for a week."Meredith started off saying.

"I know, at what time do you have to go into the hospital?" Derek asked his wife.

"Well, rounds start at 6, but I have surgery until 8. You?"

"I do not really know, I guess I'll go with you to check on my patient." Derek said.

"Yeah, sure." Meredith answered half asleep in Derek's arms.

"So, I think today was nice." Derek said, not really trying to shake up things.

"I know," Meredith said, "It's just that I think Michael was really upset we had to work this weekend."

"Well, yeah, but, honey, we have to work all weekends, he'll get used to it, besides we'll find something interesting for him to do while we work, we can even buy him toys for my office."

"How come you havent bought _me _toys for your office." Meredith said, pouting.

"Oh, come on, you have the greatest toys ever" Derek said pointing to himself.

"Oh, I know," Meredith said as she turned around to kiss her husband.


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning arrived before anyone could notice, Meredith woke up still exhausted and Derek refused to wake up until the alarm had rang 4 times and Meredith, annoyed, threw a pillow at him.

They got up quickly, got a shower together and got dressed to go to work. Surprisingly, Meredith was ready first, so she went downstairs to make some coffee and make toast for them to eat before they left.

"Hey Honey?" Derek yelled, still on the bedroom.

"Shhh, you are going to wake Michael up. What is it?" Meredith replied back.

"Right, sorry, um…..who is going to take Mickey to school?" Derek asked entering the room, while he put on his blue tie.

"Mmmm Glenda, she should arrive soon, should we wait for her?"

"Oh, I don't know, probably we shouldn't leave Mike alone, but he is sleeping and we'll be late."Derek said, while actually debating what to do.

"Probably we could lock the door, just in case." Meredith said, giving a cup of coffee to Derek and heading towards the door.

* * *

"Hey Mer!" Cristina shouted while approaching Meredith from the elevator. "God, what happened to you, did you like not sleep last night?"

"Shut Up, I'm so exhausted and I'm up for 28 more hours and 45 minutes, which is like an eternity. So don't mess with me." Meredith complained to Cristina who just looked like she was almost cheerful.

"Motherhood will do that to you" Cristina mocked Meredith.

"Shut Up, my son is totally worth it."

"Right, tell that to Nelson, here he comes, good luck" Cristina said while she walked away.

"Hello, Dr. Grey or was it Shepherd?" Nelson joked.

"Dr. Grey is fine, what do we have today Dr. Nelson?"

"Well, I was planning to let you go solo, but you seem way to tired for that, did your husband keep you up all night?" Nelson said with a kind of creepy look on his face.

"No, I slept just fine, thank you."

"Well in that case, I think I can give you this case, if you can handle it."

"Of course I can, thank you doctor Nelson." Meredith said, as she walked away with the patients chart in her hands.

_2108 2108, where is the room, 2106, 2107, oh! here it is!_ Meredith was thinking as she entered the room 2108, it was occupied by a young woman, that had long blonde hair and hazel eyes, she looked warm and kind of like nice; she was sitting on the bed with the remote on her hands, flipping trough the channels.

"Good morning Mrs........" she said looking at her chart,"Smith, my name is doctor Grey, I will be your surgeon this morning, how are you feeling?"

"Good, but I would prefer it if you called me Kathy, I'm not really used to being Mrs. Smith." Kathy replied.

"I totally understand you, Kathy." _You have no idea how much._ Meredith tought remembering the whole Mrs. Sheperd thing with Michael's teacher.


	8. Chapter 8

"So, how is your patient?" Cristina asked, approaching Meredith who was writing something in Mrs. Smith chart.

"Mmm, well she is not that good, she has an aneurism, I mean she is fine, but I am not sure I can really handle it." Meredith replied.

"Well, then give it back to Dr. Nelson" Cristina answered playing with Meredith, trying to upset her.

"What?" _It worked, _Cristina thought, "And what, just quit, say "Sorry Dr. Nelson but I can't handle it", seriously?" Meredith said clearly upset.

"That's my girl, now you sound more like Mer. Well maybe you should ask Derek to scrub in with you, I'm sure he can clear his schedule. And he is the chief, and it's your first neuro solo surgery, so that's an excuse." Cristina advised.

"I don't know," Meredith said hesitating, while Cristina gave her the _come on!_ Look. "Fine, what the hell, right? But if I kill this woman, I'm going to kill you!"

"You'll be just fine; I don't worry about my life." Cristina said securely.

"What is her name anyway?" Cristina asked curiously.

"Kathy." Meredith answered

"Really? she seems like a Mrs. Something, she has a ring on her finger."

"That is so none of your business," Meredith said, annoyed

"Come on Mer, why don't you want to tell me her name?"

"She's Mrs. Smith, but she hates to be called that way."

"Aww and you relate don't you? Mrs. Shepherd" Cristina said mocking her.

"I AM NOT MRS SHEPERD" Meredith shouted.

"Not even for me?" Derek asked approaching the nurse's station where Mer and Cristina were talking/yelling.

"Hey, honey, I have to go, check on my patient, Kathy." Meredith said running away from the scene.

Derek watched her walk away before turning to Cristina.

"Sorry, I like bullying her, it's so much fun." Cristina said.

"No, its fine, but she was really mad and I'm sure it had nothing to do with her last name." Derek said.

"Yeah, she has this patient, brain aneurism, she's going solo, and freaking out, and you did not hear it from me." Cristina said as she walked away.


	9. Chapter 9

Meredith was in the skills lab, practicing her upcoming solo surgery. She was sitting on a chair with a dead man, whose head was open, practicing the procedure.

"Crap, Crap, Crap" Meredith was saying, really frustrated. "This is not good, damn."

Derek approached the room, he had been looking for his wife and now he had found her, but he decided to stay at the door, just watching so that she wouldn't get distracted.

Meredith kept struggling trying to fix something she had done wrong.

"Maybe if a do it this way," she was thinking out loud, "yes! Yes, yes, it works!"

Derek chuckled, not being able to contain himself due to the sweetness of his wife.

"What are you doing here?" she asked turning around, "Aren't you supposed to be the chief? Chiefs don't spy on their wives."

"I was not spying, I was simply observing one of my senior residents battle a dead man's brain." Derek began saying as she approached the table and took a look at Meredith's work. "Which, turned out fine, I see."

"Really? Because I seriously screwed up the first part of it, but then I tried to fix it and I'm not sure it worked."

"Well, it looks fine to me, but who am I, really?" Derek said.

Meredith rolled her eyes and turned around to face her husband.

"Don't worry, you'll do a great job, I know you will, I'll be watching all the time on the gallery."

"I don't know, Derek" Meredith started talking, "what if I do something wrong and she dies, I really like her."

"Yeah, I know, the whole last name thing, Cristina told me. But she will be just fine, and I don't want to scrub in with you because I know you can handle it, okay?"

"Okay, but if she dies I'm going to kill you too"

"I'll take my chances" Derek said and he kissed Meredith. "Keep practicing, I'll leave you to it." Derek smiled and he walked away.


End file.
